


Reconnect Time - Partie 2 : Les Sept

by AgainstJu



Series: Reconnect Time [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgainstJu/pseuds/AgainstJu
Summary: Suite directe de la partie une. Les Gardiens doivent de nouveaux affronter des manteaux noirs afin de sauver le temps.
Relationships: Lance/Mal (OCs), Luca/Elliot (Ocs)
Series: Reconnect Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579639





	1. Personnages

_**Les Personnages :** _

**Théo**

Statut : Leader des Gardiens

Age : 15 ans

Arme : Poings

Pouvoir : Refermer les failles temporelles / Yeux du Temps

Monde d'origine : Ville de l'Aube

**Strelitzia**

Statut : IA des Gardiens

Age : ¿¿¿

Arme : Disque Cranté

Pouvoir : Enveloppe Tangible

**Lana**

Statut : Pilote de l'Hydre

Age : 14 ans

Arme : Lance

Pouvoir : Arrêt Temporel / Contrôle Temporel

Monde d'origine : Ville de l'Aube

**Lance**

Statut : Mercenaire

Age : 16 ans

Arme : Katana

Pouvoir : Restauration : Explosion Temporelle

Monde d'origine : Ville de l'Aube

**Elliot**

Statut : Petit Nouveau des Gardiens

Age : 14 ans

Arme : Runes Magique

Pouvoir : Propulsion / Projection

Monde d'origine : Jardin Radieux

**Luca**

Statut : Membre des Gardiens

Age : 15 ans

Arme : Longue épée

Pouvoir : Spectre

Monde d'origine : Monde sans Temps


	2. Le Festival de Skull City

La paix était revenu depuis le combat de Lana dans le Cœur du Temps. Afin de fêter ce sauvetage de monde, nos amis les Gardiens décidèrent de se rendre au grand festival de Skull City, organisé par Tam. Théo profitait de la musique jouée par Tam et son groupe que l'on pouvait entendre dans tout le festival, Lana se régalait avec le milshake enchantée d'Amaz, qu'elle ne préparait que pour le festival, Lance s'essayait au nombreuses attractions proposées, comme le bras de fer, le sac de force ou encore le tir aux ballons. ET Strelitzia profitait de ces précieux moments passées avec ses amis, les seuls personnes la faisant se sentir humaine. Quand à Elliot, il profitait du temps qu'il passait avec Luca, même si ces derniers temps, ils étaient souvent ensemble à aider les habitants avec les Gardiens. Depuis peu, Luca avait fat l'acquisition d'une étrange épée lui ayant offert le grade de Gardien du Temps. Après avoir bien profité du festival, tout le monde se dirigeait vers la scène afin de profiter de la clôture du festival. Sur le chemin, Elliot remarqua un détails qui attira son attention, une chevelure grisonnante. 

Elliot : Riku ?

Elliot décida de suivre cette personne tandis que les autres continuait leur chemin, sans s’apercevoir de la disparition d'Elliot. Une fois arrivée à la scène, Luca remarqua la disparition de son compagnon et interrogea les autres.

Luca : Les gars, vous auriez pas vu Elliot ?

Lance : On a dû être séparé dans la foule.

Luca, observant le monde autour de lui, se dit qu'Elliot ne devait pas être loin et décida de profitait de la clôture.

De son côté, Elliot arriva dans les coulisse, derrière la scène, et se retrouva face à Riku, mais une différence était notable, il portait un manteau noir. 

Elliot : Riku ?! Ne me dis pas que...

Et Elliot n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la lame de Riku fonça sur lui. Elliot réussit à parer grâce à la Rune de la barrière. Elliot regarda Riku dans les yeux, ses yeux jaunes.

Les autres gardiens, ne se doutant pas de ce qui se passé en coulisse, attendait le début de la clôture et, quand enfin, elle commença, des explosions retentirent dans tout le festival. La foule se mit à paniquer et à fuir dans tout les sens. Les Gardiens présents invoquèrent leurs armes et se mirent en garde, contre toute attaque potentielle. D'un seul coup, ils furent entourés de six personnes en manteau noir. 

Théo : C'est pas vrai, encore eux. 

C'est alors que depuis la scène bondit Tam qui atterrit pile au milieu des six personnes et gratta sa guitare enchantée, produisant une puissante onde les repoussant. Face à cette intervention inattendu, les six personnes disparurent dans des portails sombres. 

Lance : Merci Tam.

Tam : Mais pas quoi. Ils ont bien détruit mon concert. Et puis c'est qui ces gens ?

Lana : Des fauteurs de troubles. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on va les arrêter. Strelitzia, fais moi un rapport.

Strelitzia : Je détecte sept failles, et elles sont toutes très proches de leur point critique.

Théo : Ça sent mauvais, il faudrait toutes les fermer en même temps.

Luca : Mais il n'y a que toi qui puisse les renvoyer d'où ils viennent.

Théo : Commençons par retrouver Elliot, et on avisera après.

Elliot : Pas besoin, je suis juste là.

Luca : Où était-tu ?

Elliot : Je me suis fait attaqué par Riku, il semble faire partie des manteaux noirs maintenant. Mais il a décampé très rapidement.

Lana : J'ai l'impression qu'il se joue de nous, comme si cette attaque n'était que de la provocation. 

Strelitzia : Nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de tergiverser. Les mondes courent un grave danger. Si nous ne fermons pas les failles, le temps lui-même va s'écrouler. 

Lana : Je ne vois qu'une solution.

Lana serra ses paumes entre elles et fit briller ses runes, lorsqu'elle rouvrit ses mains, elle tenait cinq fioles violettes.

Lana : Ses fioles vous permettront de renvoyer les voyageurs.

Elliot : Et comment ça fonctionne ?

Lana : Il vous suffit d'enfermer le voyageur dedans, puis de lâcher la fiole dans la faille.

Théo : Pratique.

Chaque gardiens prit une fiole sauf Théo et Lana reprit la parole.

Lana : Avant de partir, venez ici tous les trois.

Lana s'approcha de Théo, Lance et Elliot et apposa ses mains sur chacune de leurs runes. Elles se mirent à briller et à changer de paterne.

Lance : Qu'as-tu fais ?

Lana : Je vous ai octroyé de nouveaux pouvoirs. A toi Théo, je t'ai offert les yeux du temps, afin de toujours comprendre ce qui se passe dans les mondes temporelles. A toi Lance, je t'ai offert l'explosion temporelle, une puissante déflagration s'appuyant sur la dilatation du temps. Et à toi Elliot, je t'offre la projection, afin de pouvoir être à plusieurs endroits en même temps.

Après avoir reçu leurs nouveaux pouvoirs, chaque Gardien partit en direction du'une faille.


	3. La Réplique

Dans une sorte de mini-mégalopole aux bâtiments très haut, un garçon en manteau noir marchait dans les rues. Ses pas résonnaient dans toute la cité. Il ne marchait pas sans but, loin de là, il se dirigeait vers la mairie de Tech. Là-bas se trouvait ce qu'il cherchait. Arrivé à sa destination, il monta les marches et poussa les deux grandes portes de la mairie. A l'intérieur, il ne trouva personne. L'endroit était désert. Il monta les longs escaliers qui menaient aux étages supérieurs. Arrivé à un étage en particulier, il s'arrêta puis arrêta son ascension et ouvrit la porte vers cet étage. L'endroit était toujours désert et ses pas résonnaient dans toute la pièce à chacun de ses pas. Enfin, il arriva à une sorte de balcon. Dessus, il trouva enfin un signe de vie. Une femme au long cheveux blonds s'y tenait. Le garçon pénétra sur le balcon, devant l’œil interrogatif de la femme. 

Marie : Je suppose que tu es responsable des ténèbres qui s'abattent sur mon royaume.

??? : Je ne cherche pas à te faire de mal, je cherche quelque chose en particulier, dès que je l'aurais, je partirais et libérerais ton royaume de mon emprise. 

Marie : Mais que cherche-tu ?

??? : Un objet très précieux, capable d'altérer les réalités.

Marie : Je ne pense pas avoir ça ici. Navrée. 

Pendant que les deux discutaient, un autre jeune garçon, Luca, se faufilait dans la mairie, sur la trace du manteau noir.

Marie : Une dernière chose, on ne me fait pas de chantage.

D'un coup, la jeune femme claqua des doigts et un immense éclair vint s'abattre sur un bâtiment au loin, faisant redémarrer le système électrique de Tech. Les lumières se rallumaient petit à petit dans la ville. Le garçon, fou de rage, invoqua une arme et se lança sur Marie. Mais il ne put l'atteindre, Luca s'étant interposé et bloquant son attaque avec une longue épée. Le garçon bondit e arrière, et se mit en garde.

Luca : Riku, c'est ça ? Si tu es bien celui qu'Elliot connaît, tu es tombé bien bas. 

Riku : La ferme !

Riku tendis sa paume en direction de Luca, et les ténèbres commencèrent à se répandre autour de ses pieds, le maintenant au sol. Luca jura et fit briller ses runes.A ses côtés apparut soudain une espèce de spectre aux teintes vertes. 

Luca : J'ai besoin de ton aide, tu peux m'aider ?

Le spectre acquiesça de la tête. Il s'avança vers Riku jusqu'à se trouver face à lui. Riku, intimidé par celui-ci, essaya de le frapper avec son arme, sans succès. Son Âme Nivore le traversait à chaque fois. Le spectre attrapa Riku à la gorge et commença à serrer. Etrangement, le corps de Riku se mit à briller, et il disparut des mains du spectre. Il réapparut, sortant des ténèbres aux pied de Luca, lui faisant face. D'un seul coup, Marie se jeta sur Riku et le mit à terre. Luca se saisit de son épée et essaya de se défaire des ténèbres. Lorsque que Luca réussit à en sortir, il observa les alentours, il ne restait plus que Marie et Riku, face à face, et le spectre semblé avoir disparu. 

Riku : C'est étrange, j'étais sûr que tu avais les yeux bleus.

Marie ne répondit pas. Soudain, elle claqua des doigts, et un éclair vint s'abattre sur Riku, le faisant s'écrouler au sol. Luca s'approcha des deux.

Luca : Tu peux la laisser maintenant.

A peine eu-t-il finit sa phrase que le spectre sortit du corps de Marie, la laissant reprendre ses esprit. Luca sortit sa fiole de sa poche et le tendis vers Riku, qui commença à se transformer en une sorte de poussière noire, rentrant comme par enchantement dans la fiole. Luca boucha la fiole et se dirigea vers les limites de ce royaume. Une fois arrivé, il lâcha la fiole qui tomba et finit au fond de la faille, la refermant par la même occasion. Il fut ensuite rejoint par Marie.

Marie : Merci, Luca. Tu m'as sauvée aujourd'hui. Même si j'avoue que la possession n'était pas ouf, ça à quand même pu t'aider. Au fait, j'ai fait quelques analyses de notre intrus et les résultats montrent qu'il n'est pas humain, c'est une Réplique.

Luca : Une réplique, tu veux dire que là-bas aussi, quelqu'un les maîtrisent ?

Marie : C'est exactement ça.

Luca : Tu sais ce qu'il te voulait ?

Marie : Il cherchait quelque chose capable d’altérer les réalités. Et je pense savoir de quoi il parlais. Viens, suis moi. 

Marie se mit à partir et Luca la suivit. Ils passèrent par nombres de ruelles et de carrefours jusqu'à arriver à la centrale magique de Tech. Ils entrèrent, et Marie le mena jusqu'à la salle du cœur. Là-bas s trouvait une immense machine, avec, en son centre, une Keyblade brisé.

Luca : Qu'est ce que ?

Marie : Cette Keyblade est apparut il y a bien longtemps et avant même l'arrivée du moindre Gardiens. Je l'utilise comme source d'énergie illimité. Sa lumière est si puissante, qu'elle permet de faire des choses extraordinaire. Je pense que c'est ça qu'il cherchait. 

Luca : Je vois. Bon, je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai des amis à rejoindre.

Marie : Encore merci, Luca.


	4. Le Porteur de Keyblade

Lance avait atterrit au Port aux Sirène il y a peu. Il portait sa longue cape noire, ainsi que sa capuche rabattu sur sa tête. A ses côtés se trouvait Mal, et tout deux se dirigeait vers le cabanon des contrats. Cet endroit avait été investis par un homme en manteau noir aux long cheveux blancs. Lance pensait connaître cette personne, cela ne pouvait être qu'elle. L'homme à la clé. Lance et Mal ouvrirent les portes du cabanon pour trouver, assis sur une chaise, Terra. Il les regardait fixement de ses yeux jaunes.

Terra : Je vois que vous êtes venu.

Mal : Je suis venu récupérer mon royaume, raclure. 

Lance : Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, invoque ta Keyblade, qu'on en finisse. 

Terra se mit à rire de sa voix grave et se leva.

Terra : J'aime ton assurance, ta défaite sera encore plus belle.

Terra invoqua son arme et se mit en garde, avant de foncer sur Lance. Lance invoqua son katana et para l'attaque de Terra. Sous le choc de la parade, sa capuche s'enleva de sa tête. 

Lance : Mal, maintenant !

Mal s'approcha de Terra et apposa ses mains sur ses épaules. De la lumière commença à s'en répandre. Terra commençait à souffrir, cela fonctionnait. Malheureusement, un ombre apparut dans le dos de Mal et la saisit, l'envoyant voler dans un coin de la salle. Lance tendit sa main libre vers Terra, et ses runes se mirent à briller. Terra fut soudain propulsé contre le mur à cause d'une puissante déflagration.

Lance : Plutôt cool...

Lance bondit à nouveau vers Terra, qui para aussitôt. Quand à Mal, elle se relevait difficilement, et sauta sur le dos du Gardien. Elle posa ses mains sur sa tête, et de la lumière en sortit. Le Gardien se mit à disparaître, ses ténèbres se détruisant sous l'effet de la lumière. Soudain, le Gardien saisit Mal et la projeta au sol. Il s'approcha de Lance et attrapa le visage de Terra afin de l'envoyer vers le mur, le faisant traverser celui-ci. Les trois combattants sortirent dehors, pour retrouver Terra au bord du ponton. Il agita sa main, et le Gardien disparut aussitôt. Puis il se tourna et invoqua une grande source de ténèbres, provoquant un vent violent, repoussant Lance et Mal. Mal tendit ses mains devant elle et invoqua un mur de lumière pour les protéger. 

Mal : Tu as une idée ?

Lance : Pas vraiment. 

La puissance du vent redoubla soudain d'intensité. Mal mit plus de puissance dans sa barrière, mais elle devenait de plus en plus faible.

Lance : Je vais tenter quelque chose.

Lance ouvrit la paume de sa main et apparut à l'intérieur un petit orbe bleu ciel. Lance la saisit et la lança sur Terra, qui subit une énorme explosion, l'obligeant à arrêter son sort.

Lance : Mal, il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui peut nous permettre de le battre. Est-ce que tu me fait confiance ?

Mal : Je... Oui...

Mal s'approcha de Lance et posa sa main sur son épaule. Une lumière s'en échappa puis toute la lumière autours de Lance semblait s'éteindre. 

Terra : Quel pouvoir compte-tu utiliser cette fois ?

Lance : Le même que toi, celui des ténèbres.

Une aura sombre entoura Lance qui disparut dans un volute de fumée violette. Il réapparut derrière Terra et le frappa avec son katana recouvert d'une aura rouge sombre. Terra fut envoyé au sol suite à cette attaque. Mal s'approcha de lui, et l'entoura de lumière. Lance sortit sa fiole et Terra se fit aspirer à l'intérieur. Lance s'approcha ensuite du bord du ponton et lâcha la fiole, refermant la faille dans sa chute. Il se tourna vers Mal.

Lance : Merci de m'avoir fait confiance. Je te le revaudrais. Maintenant, je dois y aller, on m'attends, à une prochaine. 


	5. Le Garçon Masqué

Un cri strident retentit soudain dans la salle du trône du monastère des murmures. Lou attendit que son assaillant atterrissent afin de pousser de nouveau un cri strident. L'homme en manteau noir se prépara à esquiver de nouveau. Mais Lou fut plus rapide, et l'homme se prit l'onde du cri de plein fouet. Il réussit à en amenuiser les effets grâce à sa Keyblade. Du coup à l'impact, sa capuche s'enleva, dévoilant son visage, ou plutôt son casque.

Lou : Toi ! La dernière fois ne t'as pas suffit ?

Vanitas : Ton cœur est puissant, il sera parfait ! 

Vanitas tendis sa keyblade vers Lou, et un rayon sombre en sortit. Le rayon était pointé vers le cœur et au moment de l'atteindre, une explosion de fumée se produisit. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Vanitas pu découvrir une sorte de mur d'énergie avec derrière, Lou et Elliot. 

Elliot : Tu n'auras pas son cœur ! 

Elliot brisa le mur, s'avança vers Vanitas et invoqua une rune sur le sol. La rune s'élargit sur l'entièreté du sol de la salle. La lumière se répandit sur les murs de la salle et également sur Vanitas. Il vit que des volutes de fumée commençaient à s’échapper de son corps. Il se rue de suite vers Elliot, keyblade à la main. Lou profita de l'inattention de Vanitas à son égard afin de l'attaquer. Elle poussa un puissant cri et Vanitas n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver, se voyant propulser contre le mur. Vanitas jeta de nouveau un regard vers Lou et tendis sa Keyblade, lançant une boule de feu sombre en sa direction. Elliot n'eut pas le temps de la protéger, et Lou se l'a prit de plein fouet. La faisant tomber dans l'inconscience. Elliot se tourna vers Vanitas et tendis sa main. Une boule de feu y apparut et se dirigea vers Vanitas. Vanitas réussit à en invoquer une lui aussi. Les deux boules de feux se rencontrèrent et créèrent une grande déflagration dans la zone. Lorsque les deux adversaires purent de nouveau se voir, Vanitas se lança sur Elliot, et essaya de le frapper avec sa Keyblade. Elliot fit briller ses runes et se propulsa vers un bout de la salle. La lumière sur le sol continua de faire disparaître Vanitas. Elliot continua de faire briller ses runes alors que des doubles de lui apparaissaient dans la salle. Vanitas, devant les six Elliot, tendis sa main vers le ciel. La salle s'assombrit immédiatement, faisant disparaître tous les clones d'Elliot, ainsi que la rune sur le sol.

Elliot : C'est impossible ! 

Vanitas : Je vais faire en sorte que les ténèbres t'engloutissent cette fois. Je n’échoueraient pas une troisième fois ! 

La salle devint de plus en plus sombre. Elliot se sentait de plus en plus oppressé par l'obscurité ambiante. 

Vanitas : Ton visage me satisfait déjà, mais je ne vais pas te tuer de suite, je vais te faire souffrir. 

Vanitas disparut et réapparut quatre fois autour d'Elliot, lui infligeant à chaque fois un puissant de coup de Keyblade. Au quatrième, Elliot s'écrasa sur le sol, complètement affaibli.

Vanitas : Pitoyable. Comme Sakura.

Elliot : Comment ose-tu parler d'elle.

Vanitas : Elle est morte si vite, que j'en ai presque été frustré.

Elliot : TU VAS LE PAYER !

Tout autour d'Elliot, une puissante lumière se forma, illuminant la pièce. Tant bien que mal, il réussit à se relever et fit apparaître dans ses mains, un arc. 

Vanitas : Un nouveau jouet ne te suffira pas.

Elliot : Ce n'est pas qu'un simple jouet. C'est l'arc des Enchanteurs, une reliques sacrée de ce monde, que seul les enchanteurs peuvent utiliser pour conjurer les ténèbres. 

Elliot tendis l'arc et banda sa corde. Une flèche de lumière se forma sur l'arc. Elliot dégaina sa flèche et Vanitas la para, mais la flèche continua d'essayer de briser la défense ennemi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussissent. Vanitas se prit la flèche de plein fouet, après que celle-ci soit passé outre sa Keyblade. Vanitas se transforma immédiatement en une sorte de fumée sombre. Elliot sortit sa fiole de sa poche et l'ouvrit, la fumée fut immédiatement aspirer à l'intérieur. Il boucha la fiole et sortit du monastère. Il lâcha la fiole à la limite du monde et la faille se referma. Elliot se tourna vers le monastère, qu'il pouvait observer au loin. 

Elliot : Je suis désolé Lou, mes amis m'attendent.


	6. La Marionnette

Dans une salle du trône aux nombreuses baies vitrées, deux jeunes filles se faisaient face. 

Elena : Ô esprit de la Bulle. Je vous en conjure, protégez votre cité des ombres et des destructeurs. 

L'eau tout autour de la cité se mit à changer de couleur, passant du bleu translucide au violet clair. De même, toutes les entrées de la ville se virent englouties par les eaux. 

??? : Condamner ta ville ne suffira pas à m'arrêter.

La jeune fille en manteau noir invoqua son arme, une Keyblade et se mit en garde, prête à attaquer. Elle se mit à foncer, bondit et se prépara à asséner un puissant coup sur Elena. Mais son attaque fut stoppé par un disque cranté, pile entre l'arme de la fille et Elena.

Strelitzia : Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça.

La jeune femme renvoya le disque vers Strelitzia, et se tourna vers elle.

??? : Je vois, à moi, on envoie le programme. Je suis si insignifiante que ça ?

Strelitzia : J'ai beau être un programme, je sais me battre.

A peine eu-t-elle finit sa phrase qu'elle lança un de ses disques vers la jeune fille. Elle esquiva et en profita pour se rapprocher d'Elena, afin de lui arracher le cristal autour de son cou. Après avoir commis son vol, elle disparut dans un portail des ténèbres. 

Elena : Non ! Strelitzia, tu dois la retrouver ! Le cristal qu'elle a volé permet à la bulle de rester en place. Si elle quitte la ville, tout va s'effondrer.

Strelitzia : Je m'en occupe. 

Elena : Grâce au sceau, elle ne peut pas quitter la ville, pour l'instant. Avec le cristal, elle peut le lever.

Strelitzia : Je vais la retrouver et sauver ton royaume.

Strelitzia sortit de la salle du trône et cligna des yeux, elle lança une analyse complète de la ville à la recherche d'un pic de ténèbres. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle réussit à la localiser. Elle se trouvait à la porte nord. Elle se dépêcha de la rejoindre, afin qu'elle ne puisse quitter la ville. 

Lorsqu'elle arriva finalement à la porte nord, elle ne trouva aucune trace de la jeune fille ou bien du cristal. 

Strelitzia : J'arrive trop tard ?

Soudain, une personne bondit derrière elle et vint lui asséner un puissant coup, que Strelitzia esquiva au dernier moment.

??? : Comment as-tu pu esquiver mon attaque ?

Strelitzia : Je sais comment vous fonctionnez. Vous êtes des lâches, je savais que tu m'attaquerais dans le dos. 

??? : Tu vas voir si je suis lâche.

La jeune fille se mit à courir en direction de Strelitzia.

Strelitzia : Arrête de te mentir. Tu es une lâche, Xion.

Elle s'arrêta soudain dans sa course.

??? : Xion ?

Xion

**Xion**

_Xion_

Xion

~~Xion~~

~~ _**Xion** _ ~~

??? : Je m'appelle Xion, mais comment le sais-tu ?

Strelitzia : J'ai scanné ton coeur. C'était bien enfoui, mais j'y ai trouvé ton nom. Tu as l'air d'avoir retrouvé tes esprits. 

Xion : Oui, grâce à toi. L'Organisation me manipulait, j'étais esclave de mon amnésie. Mais maintenant, je suis libre. Mais... 

Strelitzia : Mais quoi ?

Xion : J'aimerais t'aider à combattre l'Organisation.

Strelitzia : Si tu souhaite m'aider à ce point, je ne vois qu'une chose que tu puisse faire. Entrer dans cette fiole. Cela me permettra de fermer la faille, et de permettre de ralentir les plans de Xehanort.

Xion : Bien, dans ce cas. Je te dis...

Soudain, une ombre apparut derrière Xion et l'attrapa par la taille. L'ombre s'éleva dans la pièce et lança Xion dans un coin, la faisant s'évanouir.

Strelitzia : C'est vraiment pas le moment, toi !

Strelitzia invoqua ses disques et les lança dans la direction de son opposant. L'ombre les esquiva et chargea la gardienne avant de la saisir par la gorge. Le corps de Strelitzia commença à glitcher, la faisant disparaître par moment, mais la laissant dans l'emprise de l'ombre. Elle essaya de se concentrer afin de glitcher et de sortir de l'étreinte, en vain. 

Xion : Laisse mon amie tranquille.

Xion s'était relevé et pointé sa Keyblade vers l'ombre. L'ombre l'ignora et Xion se mit à courir dans sa direction avant de lui asséner un puissant coup dans le dos, la faisant fuir. Strelitzia tomba au sol, et son corps se remit des nombreux glitchs, laissant son corps redevenir normal.

Strelitzia : Merci. 

Xion : De rien, aller finissons-en.

Strelitzia s'approcha de Xion et ouvrit sa fiole. Xion prit une grande inspirations et se transforma en une sorte de boule de lumière flottante qui alla se caché dans la fiole. Une fois la fiole refermée, Strelitzia se saisit du cristal tombait au sol, et s'ouvrir la porte, la laissant faire tomber la fiole, et permettant à la faille de se refermer. 

Strelitzia se mit à contempler les étoiles du vide. Elle les trouvait vraiment magnifique, et ce qu'elle ressentait en les observant la laissait se sentir humaine, comme ses amis. Elle fut rapidement rejoint par Elena, qui lui réclama le cristal et qui lui fut rendu. Strelitzia lui fis ensuite ses adieux afin de rejoindre ses amis.


	7. Le Chercheur des Ténèbres

Dans une petite salle du Palais des Couleurs se trouvaient un homme en manteau noir, une ombre dans son dos, ainsi que Sonya, allongé sur le sol, très affaiblis. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une Keyblade planté dans le sol. L'homme en manteau noir s'approcha et ôta sa capuche révélant son visage, c'était Ansem. Il posa sa main sur la garde de la Keyblade et quand il commença à la tirer pour la sortir du sol, une décharge de lumière le parcourut, le forçant à lâcher l'arme.

Sonya : Si tu pense une seule seconde être digne de la portée, c'est que tu es plus stupide que je ne le pensais.

Ansem : Ferme-la, princesse déchu.

Sonya : Je suis loin d'être déchu, comparé à toi. Je pense pas que ton boss va être content si tu reviens les mains vides. 

Ansem : Je ne reviendrais pas les mains vides, le digne porteur de cette arme approche et il va me la donner. 

Ansem se mit soudainement à rire, alors qu'il disparaissait dans un portail des ténèbres avec son ombre. Sonya se releva difficilement alors que la porte s'ouvrit dans un violent fracas, avec derrière Théo.

Théo : Sonya ! Tu vas bien ?

Sonya : Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

Théo : Je m'inquiète toujours pour toi, tu sais ? 

Sonya : Je vais faire comme si c'était vrai.

Théo : Tu ne vas pas recommencer, je pensais qu'on était passé à autre chose.

Sonya : Quand ? Quand tu es partis sans dire un mot ? On aurait au moins pu s'expliquer, non ?

Théo : Je... Je n'étais pas prêt, mais je comptais revenir, je te le jure.

Sonya : Peu importe, prends ceci. Et va faire payer Ansem pour ce qu'il m'as fait.

Théo : C'est une Keyblade ? Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?

Sonya : Oui c'est une Keyblade, et je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'elle fait là. Mais autrefois, tu étais un porteur de Keyblade, tu devrais pouvoir t'en emparé, pas vrai ?

Théo : Je pense aussi.

Théo s'approcha de la Keyblade et en saisit la garde. Il commença à al tirer du sol, et des ténèbres commencèrent à se répandre sur son bras. Théo, surpris et paniqué, ôta son bras de l'arme et recula.

Théo : On dirait que je ne peux pas.

Sonya : Tant pis, je pensais que ça aurait pu t'aider. De toute façon, Ansem ne peut s'en emparer non plus. Tu n'as plus qu'à lui faire quitter mon royaume.

Au moment où Sonya finit sa phrase, des ténèbres se répandirent sur les murs de la pièces, Théo se dirigea vers la porte, mais elle était désormais bloquée. Les ténèbres se répandirent également sur le plafond et le sol, faisant également disparaître la Keyblade. Lorsque toute la pièce fut recouverte de ténèbres, Ansem réapparut, souriant. La pièce semblait également plus grande. Du sol surgit soudain une ombre attrapant Sonya par la taille, et l'emmenant près d'Ansem.

Théo : Sonya ! 

Ansem : On dirait que tu tiens à elle. Pourtant elle t'as trahis, et pas qu'une fois.

Théo : Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Elle devait avoir ses raisons, même si je les ignores. 

Théo serra les poings, puis se mit en garde, avant de bondir vers Ansem, le frappant de toutes ses forces. Ansem para ses différents coups avec ses propres bras. Lors du dernier coup de Théo, Ansem fut repoussé plus loin. Ansem semblait faible. Comme si il ne s'était pas remis d'un combat récent.

Théo : Tu es faible, je le sens. Tu peux te rendre il n'y as pas de honte.

  
Ansem : Il faut croire que j'ai sous-estimer la puissance de la Keyblade, mais tu peux toujours courir pour je t'accorde ça.

Ansem tendis sa main et une sphère violacé se créa et se dirigea vers Théo. Il réussit à l'esquiver, et à se rapprocher d'Ansem. Soudain ses runes se mirent à briller, et Théo se mit à voir d'étranges images. Déstabilisé par ses visions, Ansem en profita pour lui asséner une attaque de ténèbres puissante, le faisant chuté au sol. 

Ansem : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ce n'est pas votre genre d'être facilement déstabilisé ?

Théo : Elle compte vraiment pour toi, pas vrai ?

Ansem : Quoi ? 

Théo : Cette jeune fille, le Sujet X, elle compte vraiment pour toi ?

Ansem : Comment sais-tu que...

Théo : J'ai les yeux du temps, je peux tout voir, le passé, le présent et le futur. Et tu le rechercheras. Elle a l'air d'être important pour toi, et tes recherches.

Ansem : La ferme. 

Ansem, perturbé par les paroles de Théo, ne remarqua pas Sonya réussirent à se défaire de l'Ombre en lui faisant perdre la vue, ainsi que l'approcher afin de lui faire subir le même sort.

Ansem : Qu'est-ce que ! Je ne vois plus rien !

Sonya : Maintenant, Théo !

Théo se releva difficilement et s'approcha d'Ansem, puis posa sa main sur son épaule. Ses runes brillèrent de milles feux, alors que le corps d'Ansem se recouvrit de lumière bleus et disparut avec l'Ombre. Les ténèbres autours de Théo et Sonya se dissipèrent, les ramenant dans la petite pièce avec la Keyblade. 

Théo : Merci Sonya. Je ne sais pas si je l'aurait eu sans toi.

Sonya : De rien. Et je voulais te remercier.

Théo : Pour quoi ?

Sonya : Je t'ai entendu, tu voulais me sauver malgré que je t'ai trahis plus d'une fois. Et même sans savoir les raisons, tu continue de croire en moi. Je pense qu'il faudra qu'on parle sérieusement à l'avenir.

Théo : Promis, je reviendrais quand tout sera finit, et on s'expliquera. 

Sonya : Je t'attendrais.

Lorsque Théo s'apprêta à repartir, la Keyblade se mit à briller de manière étrange. 

Théo : Qu'est-ce que ?

Sonya : Je crois qu'elle te reconnais digne de la porter.

Théo s'approcha de la Keyblade et en saisit la garde. Il la tira du sol et réussit à l'en sortir complètement. Théo contemplait sa lame nouvellement acquise. 

Théo : Ce n'est pas n'importe qu'elle Keyblade, c'est la mienne.

Sonya : Tu veux dire que ? Mais c'est impossible.

Théo : Peut-être qu'elle a senti qu'on avait besoin d'elle.

Sonya : C'est toi l'expert en Keyblade, je te rapelle.

Théo : C'est vrai. Bon, il faut que j'y aille. Les autres m'attendent. On se verra bientôt, je te le jure.

Et Théo quitta le Palais des Couleurs sous les yeux de Sonya, dont une larme perlait sur la joue.

Sonya : Tu n'as vraiment pas changé, et c'est ce que j'ai toujours aimé chez toi.


	8. Le Supérieur

Un homme en manteau noir marchait dans les rues d'une grande ville. Sur une grande place, il s'arrêta et posa, en son centre, un orbe violet. Alors qu'il se mit à repartir, l'orbe se mit à briller et une onde se répandit sur toute la place. Apparut alors devant l'homme en manteau, une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. L'homme en manteau lui saisit la gorge avant d'ôter sa capuche.

Xemnas : Comme nous nous retrouvons. 

Lana : Qu'...as tu... fais ?

Xemnas : Je suis à la recherche de quelque chose. Mais ça ne te regarde pas. 

Xemnas l'envoya valser Lana vers le centre de la place. Sa main s'entoura de néant, la lumière de la place semblait comme aspirait et des lasers rouges apparurent par centaines. Lana fut surprise par l'apparition des lasers, et quand ils commencèrent à foncer sur elles, ses runes se mirent à briller. Soudain Lana disparut, et tout les lasers finirent sur l'orbe violet de la place. Après que tous les lasers aient été emmagasiné par l'orbe, une nouvelle onde se répandit faisant apparaître une étrange marque sur le sol. Lana réapparut derrière Xemnas et lui asséna un puissant coup de lance. 

Lana : Qu'est ce que ?

Xemnas : Je suis à la recherche de quelque chose de très puissant, capable de vous détruire. 

Lana : Espèce d'ordure. 

Lana fit un grand saut dans les airs et fit briller ses runes. Le temps autour d'elle était ralenti, elle visa et lança sa lance vers Xemnas. Son arme se logea dans le ventre du Simili, qui s'écroula sur le sol. Lana s'approcha de Xemnas et ouvrit sa fiole. Étrangement, Xemnas se fit aspirer dans la fiole. Lana la reboucha et claqua des doigts. La fiole disparut et réapparut au dessus du vide, la faisant chuter dans la faille, la faisant se fermer. Suite à cela, Lana regarda avec effroi la place. La marque n'avait pas disparut. Lana s'approcha donc de l'orbe violet. Au moment où la Lana posa sa main sur l'orbe, son esprit fut comme aspiré.

Entourée de ténèbres, Lana essayait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. 

Lana : Je sais que tu es là, Chaos !

Se matérialisa devant elle, un chevalier en armure de plaque rouge sang. Il portait dans sa main droite une longue lance.

Chaos : Ma libération est proche, et tu le sais.

Lana : Tu ne sera jamais libre. La Princesse Luciana à batailler et a perdu nombres de soldats pour te sceller, jamais je ne laisserais cela arriver. 

Chaos : Tu ne peux rien faire, tu n'es rien à côté de Luciana.

Tout autour de Lana, les ténèbres commencèrent à s'éclaircir.

Lana : Il y a trop de lumière ici, comment compte-tu t'échapper ainsi ?

Chaos : Mon heure n'est pas encore venu, mais elle viendra. Je le sais. Quelqu'un me cherche, et cette personne réussira. 

Lana : C'est ce qu'on verra. 

Soudain, Lana se retrouva de nouveau dans son corps, sur la place. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Le symbole sur la place avait disparu, et ne restait plus que l'orbe. Lana s'en approcha de nouveau, et commença à le contempler, avant de le transpercer avec sa lance, le faisant éclater en milles morceaux. 

Lana : Sans ceci, ton retour sera impossible. 

Lana reparti sans un bruit en direction de la dernière faille, celle qui se trouvait au trône d'Argent.


	9. L'Inconnu

Tout les Gardiens réunit se retrouvèrent sur l'Hydre, en direction du trône d'Argent. Lorsque le vaisseau arriva à sa destination, tout nos héros purent se diriger vers l'homme en manteau noir assit sur le trône.

??? : Comme nous nous retrouvons, mes amis.

Il se leva et ôta sa capuche, révélant le visage du Jeune Xehanort. 

Lana : Ce royaume n'est pas à toi, et ne le sera jamais ! 

Tous les Gardiens invoquèrent leurs armes. Luca se mit à courir en direction de leur ennemi. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment proche, il lui asséna un coup d'épée, que Xehanort para, puis repoussa Luca. Luca tenta de l'attaquer de nouveau, mais Xehanort se téléporta, puis saisit Luca par la gorge avant de le propulser contre un pilier. Strelitzia lança alors ses disques, mais Xehanort agita son poignet et Strelitzia se mit à buguer et son corps fut parcourut de glitch.

Strelitzia : Je ne peux plus bouger, vous aller devoir vous occuper de lui, les amis.

Lance se rua alors sur Xehanort, avec une aura sombre tout autour de lui. Il frappa avec son katana mais Xehanort para également. Lance semblait prendre le dessus sur la parade de Xehanort, mais celui-ci se téléporta de nouveau, faisant perdre son équilibre à Lance. Xehanort réapparut ensuite, et lui infligea un puissant coup de Keyblade dans le dos. Elliot s'avança alors, incantant une rune. Le vent se mit à souffler violemment autour des guerriers. Xehanort s'approcha également et changea sa Keyblade en une sorte de fouet, avant de frapper Elliot. Celui-ci sembla comme se figer avant de subir une douleur intense, le faisant s'écrouler et disparaître son sort. Le porteur de la Keyblade n'attendu même pas l'attaque de Théo, qu'il se servit de son fouet pour lui saisir la gorge. Il le lâcha et Théo tomba lourdement au sol, au bord de l'inconscience et reprenant son souffle. Lana et Xehanort bondirent alors et leurs deux armes se rencontrèrent dans les cieux. Soudain une étrange énergie se concentra au point d'impact des deux armes. 

Lana : Qu'est ce qui se passa ?

Xehanort : Nos deux coeurs sont en train de former un passage vers le Coeur du Temps. Plus tu te battra, plus rapidement je te tuerais.

Lana : Je ne te laisserais pas gagner.

Lana, toujours en train de croiser le fer avec Xehanort, fit disparaître sa lance et se prit de plein fouet la Keyblade de Xehanort, la faisant chuter vers le sol. Elle atterrit lourdement, alors que Xehanort se posa doucement à ses côtés. 

Xehanort : Tu peux essayer de résister, mais tu te battra. Crois-moi. Grâce à notre petit affrontement, j'ai obtenu l'accès à un pouvoir intéressant. Celui d’effacer les êtres vivants. Je pense le tester sur tes amis.

Xehanort tendis sa mains et de nombreuses runes apparurent sous chaque Gardiens à l'exception de Lana. A bout de force, aucun n'était en état de se battre. Soudain le bras de Luca se mit à briller d'une lueur verte, et apparut devant Xehanort, un spectre.

Spectre : Je ne te laisserais pas effacer mes amis.

Lana : Tes... amis ?

Lana leva ses yeux et observa le spectre.

Lana : C'est impossible. Tu es censé être mort. Comment ?

Spectre : Je ne suis pas mort, juste maudit. Maudit à observer les événements se dérouler selon sa volonté. Mais j'ai finalement décidé d'agir. Pour vous, mes amis. 

Lana : Markus...

Xehanort : Tu pense que tu peux me battre ?

Xehanort transforma son arme en fouet et tenta une attaque sur le spectre, mais celle-ci le transperça littéralement. 

Markus : Mon corps n'est plus. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Lana, je vais essayer de brider ses pouvoirs, occuper-vous de lui.

Lana : D'accord.

Markus se mit à briller de plus en plus avant de ne devenir qu'une sphère verte, qui partit en direction de Xehanort, et pénétra dans son cœur. 

Lorsque Markus ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait sur un grand vitrail, sur ce vitrail, il pouvait observer Xehanort ainsi qu'un autre jeune homme. Xehanort se trouvait également sur le vitrail, face à Markus.

Xehanort : Si tu pense que tu peux atteindre mon cœur si facilement, tu te trompe. 

Xehanort invoqua sa keyblade et s'élança vers Markus. Quand à lui, Markus disparut de devant Xehanort pour réapparaître un peu plus loin. Il commença à agiter ses mains, formant un symbole sous Xehanort. Petit à petit, une cage magique commençait à sortir du sol de Xehanort, et rapidement, il se retrouva piégé. Incapable de se téléporter, Xehanort était bloqué. 

Xehanort : Que m'as-tu fait ?

Markus : Tes pouvoirs sont maintenant bridés, tu n'as plus aucune chance face à mes amis.

De leurs côtés, les Gardiens se redressaient alors que Markus venait de partir. Elliot invoqua une rune soignant tous ses alliées, mais lui faisant utilisé ses dernières forces. Lance tendis sa main vers Xehanort et des ténèbres se formèrent sous lui, lui bloquant les pieds au sol. Il essaya en vain de se téléporter. Théo s'approcha et lui affligea de nombreux coups de poings dans le ventre. 

Théo : Alors, on ne dit plus rien ?

Xehanort répondit en l'attaquant, mais Théo para l'attaque, ce qui le repoussa tout de même. Strelitzia se servit de cette ouverture pour lancer ses disques que Xehanort se prit de plein fouet. Luca arriva derrière lui, et lui planta son épée dans le dos, le faisant hurler de douleur. Pour finir tout le monde s'éloigna et Lance lui affligea son explosion, le faisant s'écraser contre un pilier. Enfin, Théo s'approcha et posa sa main sur son front.

Théo : Ça t'apprendra à jouer avec plus fort que toi.

Xehanort : Arrogance, comme toujours. 

Les runes de Théo se mirent à briller, et Xehanort disparut avec la Faille. Markus apparut soudainement là où se trouvait Xehanort. 

Théo : Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois vivant. 

Markus : J'ai longtemps observé, mais grâce à Luca, je peux maintenant vous aider. Comme au bon vieux temps.

Lance : Le Capitaine de la Garde Royale est de retour. Je suis content de te revoir. 

Elliot : Tu aurais pu, au moins, me le dire à moi que tu avais retrouvé Markus.

Luca : Je ne savais que vous vous connaissiez, il n'a jamais voulu me parler de son passé. 

Strelitzia : Mes analyses indique que Markus a subi le lien de l'âme, sûrement avec cette épée.

Markus : Je pense que cela est très probable. je vois que tu as bien grandi, intérieurement parlant, Strelitzia.

Strelitzia : Merci, Markus.

Au loin, Lana s'approchait du bord de l’îlot, elle fut rapidement rejoint par Théo.

Théo : Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Lana : Hum ? Oh, je réfléchissais juste.

Théo : Et à quoi donc ?

Lana : Je me sens prête à reprendre le flambeau de Miriam, et puis cet endroit doit être protégé mieux que ça. 

Lana invoqua sa lance et tapa sur le sol avec. Un onde de lumière se propagea sur tout l'îlot, puis arrivant au niveau du vide, commença à faire apparaître des murs, des tapisseries, des vitres. Lorsque l'onde eut terminé son travail, les Gardiens se trouvaient désormais dans une vaste salle du trône au long couloir, avec sur les côtés un escalier pour aller à l'étage.

Elliot : Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ?

Lana : Nous sommes de retour à la maison.

Lance : Tu veux dire que ?

Théo : une nouvelle base ? Intéressant comme idée. C'est vrai que vivre dans le vaisseau devient compliqué.

Lana : Et il me faut un château, je suis une princesse après tout. 

C'est dans les rires que nos amis décidèrent d'aménager cet endroit ensemble. 

Quelques jours plus tard, Markus rassembla tous ses amis dans la salle du trône, désormais affublé d'une grande table pour les réunions.

Markus : J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, quelque chose d'important concernant votre passé et Miriam. Elle n'est pas celle que vous...

Soudain une immense secousse secoua tout le Monde sans Temps.

Lana : Que se passe-t-il ?

Strelitzia : Une masse de ténèbres étrange est apparut vers la Forêt des Flocons.


	10. La Fin du Monde

Strelitzia : La situation ne cesse d'évoluer. Désormais, tout le Monde sans Temp est encerclé de ténèbres. Elles semble se resserrer avec pour point final le trône d'Argent.

Théo : Bordel, qu'est ce qui se passe !

Soudainement, les runes de Théo se mirent à briller, quand à ses yeux il passèrent au bleu vif. Théo avait des flashs : une grande tempête de sans-coeurs s'emparant de sept gardiens de la lumière. 

Elliot : Théo ? Ca va ?

Théo : Oui, c'est juste que je ne maîtrise pas encore mes nouveaux pouvoirs. Mais je pense avoir compris ce qu'il se passe. C'est la fin du monde.

Lana : Quoi ?!

Lance : Tu veux dire que la lumière va s'éteindre ? Encore ?

Théo : J'en ai bien peur.

Elliot : Mais y'a forcément une solution. Vous m'avez dit qu'il y avait déjà eu une fin du monde et nous y avons survécu, non ?

Luca : Il a raison, la reine Miriam avait utilisé le mur de cristal.

Lana : Le mur de cristal ?

Lana, pensive, ferma ses yeux. Ce concentrant sur Miriam. L'esprit de Lana s'éloigna de son corps, pour rejoindre la Nécropole des Reines. Un endroit hors du plan physique. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Miriam état devant elle.

Lana : Je suis contente de te voir.

Miriam : Il y a un problème pour que tu sois venu ?

Lana : Une nouvelle fin du monde à lieu. J'aurais besoin du mur de cristal. 

Miriam : J'ai bien peur que cela soit impossible. Le mur de cristal s'est brisé en même temps que ce monde. Il n'existe plus. 

Lana : Quoi ?! Mais comment vas-t-on faire ?

Miriam : J'ai bien peur que personne ne survivra à cette fin du monde. La lumière s'éteindra pour toujours. Sans temps, elle ne pourra réapparaître. 

Lana : Je suis sûre qu'il y a une solution, et je vais la trouver.

Miriam : J'espère pour toi. 

Lana ferma les yeux et se retrouva dans son corps. 

Théo : Lana ! Lana, tu m'entends ?!

Lana : Oui, j'étais juste allée questionner Miriam. Le mur de cristal n'est plus, il s'est brisé.

Elliot : Mais, comment allons-nous survivre ?

Lana : Je ne sais pas. 

Théo : Il n'y a pas d'espoir, je suis désolé les amis. Mais il faut que j'aille rendre visite à quelqu'un. 

Théo se leva de son siège et partit en direction de la porte. 

Lance : Théo, attends !

Lana : Si il ne veut pas croire à notre réussite, tant pis. Nous réussirons.

Pendant ce temps, sur un ponton du Port des Sirènes, Mal se tenait debout. Elle observait la vague de ténèbres qui se dirigeait vers elle. 

Mal : Beaucoup de Royaumes sont déjà tombé, mais je ne vous laisserais pas gagner. 

Lorsqu'elles furent dans les cinq mètres avant le Port, Mal tendis ses bras et se mit à les faire briller. De plus en plus brillantes, ses mains commençaient à repousser les ténèbres. Mais sans s'en rendre compte, les ténèbres l'avaient contournées. Ses pieds furent saisi et elle fut précipitée vers les ténèbres, disparaissant dans celle-ci.

De son côté, Théo venait d'arriver au Palais des Couleurs. Il courrait à toute allure dans les couloirs à la recherche de quelqu'un. Il trouva finalement cette personne , assise sur son trône.

Théo : Sonya !

Sonya : Théo, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Théo (les larmes aux yeux) : Je suis venu parler, une dernière fois.

Sonya : De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Je ne comprends rien.

Théo : C'est la fin, Sonya. La fin du monde. Et personne n'y survivra. Je suis venu, pour tout finir avec toi.

Sonya : Théo, je...

Théo (avec des larmes coulant sur ses yeux) : Non, attends. J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Je... Malgré tout ce que tu as pu faire, sache que je ne regrette rien. Je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours. Je te pardonne et je suis content que tout se finisse à tes côtés. 

Les murs se mirent à trembler, et des ténèbres s'en échappèrent. Elles entouraient Théo et Sonya, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils furent rapidement engloutis par les ténèbres, disparaissant éternellement.

Lana, toujours en train de chercher une solution, discuté avec ses amis sur comment sauver leur monde. 

Lana : Strelitzia, où en sont les ténèbres ?

Strelitzia : Le Trône d'Argent est le dernier royaume encore debout. Et j'ai perdu les communications avec Théo.

Elliot : Merde. Qu'est ce qu'on vas faire ?

Strelitzia : Je rajouterais qu'elles se rapprochent.... bzzzt

Lance : Strelitzia ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Strelitzia : L'Hydre... bzt... détruite... plus... exister.

Le corps de Strelitzia disparut devant ses amis. Tous plus silencieux les uns que les autres. Dans le silence, Luca se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Elliot lui attrapa le poignet.

Elliot : Que compte-tu faire ?

Luca : Je vais vous faire gagner du temps.

Luca emprunta la porte et se retrouva sur la limite du Royaume, face aux ténèbres. Il tendis ses bras, ses runes brillèrent, une aura verte se dégagea de lui, Markus était à ses côtés. Il invoqua son épée et déchaîna toute sa puissance sur les ténèbres. Markus essayait tant bien que mal de les repousser, en vain. Les ténèbres prenaient tout de même du terrain. Marus fut repoussé jusqu'aux côtés de Markus, et tout deux furent engloutis. 

Dans la salle du trône, les ténèbres commençaient à pénétrer la salle du trône. Elliot s'écroula.

Elliot : Il est partit. Je n'ai même pas pus lui dire au revoir.

Elliot était dévasté. Lance s'approcha, lui saisit l’épaule et le secoua.

Lance : Ressasis-toi ! Si on sauve la Princesse, on sauve tout le monde. C'est pas le moment de baisser les bras !

Elliot ne l'écouta pas. Les ténèbres se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Lance s'en approcha, tendis un bras. Il se fit happé, et une aura noire commença à entourait son corps. Les ténèbres furent comme stoppé dans leur progression. 

Lance : Va te réfugier à l'étage. Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. 

Lana se dirigea le pas lourd vers les escaliers afin d'atteindre l'étage. A peine eu-t-elle posée le pied en haut, que toute la salle du trône fut engloutis, Lance et Elliot avec. Lana était seule, il ne restait plus qu'elle et les ténèbres s'approchaient, elle l'entouraient. Elle était bloquée, avec aucune solution pour sauver ses amis. Les ténèbres caressèrent son visage quand soudain elle l'aperçut. Une lumière dans toutes ces ténèbres. 

Lana : Sora.

Un flash de lumière eut lieu et toutes les ténèbres disparurent du Monde sans Temps. Lana se rua de descendre dans la salle du trône, elle y trouva Elliot et Luca dans les bras l'un de l'autre. A peine arrivée, elle se jeta dans les bras de Lance, soulagée. Ils furent rapidement rejoint par Théo, et Markus se matérialisa aussi.

Lana : Que s'est-il passé ?

Théo : Un des Gardiens de la Lumière à réussi à empêcher la fin du monde, je ne sais pas comment, mais il l'a fait. 

Lana : Je crois que j'ai compris. Sora a voyagé dans le temps pour empêcher la fin du monde, et comme ce monde n'existait plus, il a pu changer l'histoire, nous sauvant tous.

Elliot : Je suis tellement content que tu ailles bien.

Luca : Moi aussi, Elliot.

Lance : Attendez où est Strelitzia ?

Stelitzia : Je suis là.

Lance balaya la pièce des yeux, sans la voir.

Strelitzia : Dans le moniteur de Théo. Mon corps a malheureusement été détruit.

Lana : Mais pourquoi ?

Théo : Lorsque Sora rembobina le temps, tout les coeurs furent restaurés. Strelitzia n'ayant pas de coeur, son corps fut détruit à jamais. Il ne reste plus que la programmation d'origine dans l'Hydre et le moniteur.

Elliot : Pauvre Strelitzia.

Théo : Mais ne vous en faites pas. Je vais lui recréer le module de projection d'enveloppe. 

Markus, en arrière, toussa bruyamment comme pour indiquer sa présence. Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

Théo : C'est vrai, tu nous disais quelques choses avant de te faire interrompre par la fin du monde.

Markus : C'est exact. Donc je disais, Miriam n'est pas celle que vous croyez. Elle n'est pas la princesse bienveillante que vous croyez connaître, elle ne l'a jamais été. Mais laissez moi vous expliquer pourquoi je dis ça.

**Author's Note:**

> Crédits : Les dessins sont toujours réaliser par Lyra. Merci à elle.


End file.
